Forgive Me!
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: HAD TO REWRITE THIS CAUSE IT GOT DELETED SO IF YOU HAVE RECEIVED A MESSAGE SAYING YOUR STORY IS BREAKING RULES REWRITE IT BEFORE YOUR REVIEWS AND STORY GET'S DELETED. D: but the good thing is it's longer now :) SO please reread and review. PWEEAASSE FOR MEE? Summary: Daya is upset at Muskaan for something and isn't talking to her, so Muskaan goes to Daya's house late at night and t


HAD TO REWRITE THIS CAUSE IT GOT DELETED SO IF YOU HAVE RECEIVED A MESSAGE SAYING YOUR STORY IS BREAKING RULES REWRITE IT BEFORE YOUR REVIEWS AND STORY GET'S DELETED. D: but the good thing is it's longer now :) SO please reread and review. PWEEAASSE FOR MEE?

Hey guys I'm back with another story. I know I haven't update DYLM in a while but I got a writer's block on that story and I don't know when I'll get a good idea for it but I decided to write a story for Daya's belated Birthday and also a belated Birthday present for Dayaforu. I might as well add Poesia Raro and Vampire breath in there too because they're birthday's passed too. :S I'M SOOO SORRY THIS IS LIKE OVER THE TOP LATE...

Summary: Daya is upset at Muskaan for something and isn't talking to her, so Muskaan goes to Daya's house late at night and tries to convince him.

Daya was sitting on the couch in his house and staring at the blank TV with a cute, angry, little expression on his face. Suddenly his phone starts ringing and he breaks out of his trance and looks at the caller id.

Daya speaks "Abhi ka phone iss waqt?"

He picks it up "Hello?"

On the other end. "Hello Daya?"

Daya again. "Haan Abhi?"

Abhijeet smirked and spoke. "Muskaan se baat hoi?"

"Nahi!" Daya replied angrily.

"Acch to janab ab bi gussa hai."

"Abhijeet tumhe koi kaam ki baat karni hai ya nahi?"

"Accha yaar sorry." He replied.

"tou batao." Daya said.

"Daya Wese tum ho kahan?"

"Ghar pe kyun?"

"Nahi wo bas asia. Anyways I'll call you later. Bye." Abhijeet replied quickly.

Daya replied confused "Huh? Ok bye..."

Abhijeet hung up and then speed dialed someone very quickly.

Abhi spoke to someone in a serious tone. "Hello? Haan woh ghar pe hai. You can go out with your mission."

Person on other end replied. "ok thanks."

Abhijeet hung up and then started laughing and Tarika, who was sitting beside him, gave him a punch.

Abhi whined. "OWW!"

Tarika started laughing and spoke. "Abhijeet quit being a baby..."

Abhi smirked and replied. "So you want me to be serious with you."

Tarika in a scared tone replied "Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet seriously looked in her eyes with a mysterious look which he normally used with criminals. Tarika looked back at his eyes and leaned back on the sofa. He moved close to her without saying anything.

Tarika again. "Abhijeet..."

He didn't say anything but moved even closer to her until he was inches apart from her. Tarika averted her eyes and looked scared. All of a sudden he burst out laughing. Tarika looked at him.

Abhi started to laugh. "Oh god you should see your face."

Tarika made an annoyed face and pushed him away and got up. She walked away from him so her back was facing him and crossed her arms.

Abhijeet walked up behind her and hugged her tightly.

Abhijeet spoke sweetly. "Arrey tum tou naraaz ho gayi. I'm sorry baby."

She turned around in his arms and hugged him.

He smiled in satisfaction.

Daya:

Daya looked at the phone again and made a confused expression.

Daya spoke to himself. "What was that all about?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and he got up slowly and went to open the door as he didn't want any visitors right now. To his surprise he saw Muskaan and that to wearing clothes that she didn't wear often. She was wearing a sleeveless black saree blouse that ended way above her belly button with an entire net saree

Muskaan smiled at him sweetly.

Musi smiling. "Hey."

Daya grumbled "Hmm..."

Musi sweetly replied to his grumble. "Abhi b gussa ho?"

Daya said nothing but continued to look at her.

Musi spoke softly and seductively. "Daya... Mujhe under nahi invite karo gai?"

Daya turned around but still didn't say anything.

Muskaan pushed him further in and closed the door.

Musi looked at him. "Daya look at me."

He turned a bit not completely facing her. Muskaan grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him completely.

Musi said "Daya I'm sorry."

Daya ignored the cute puppy look she was giving him and went over and sat on the couch.

Muskaan whined. "Dayyaaa..."

Daya smiled under his breath and was actually happy that Muskaan had showed up and was giving him attention which she hadn't been doing for a while.

Musi walking over to him and said "Daya."

She sat down beside him and wrapped her hands around his neck and looked at him. Daya didn't push her hands away but he didn't go close to her either he just ignored her.

She turned his face to face hers and looked in his eyes. He looked back at her and saw love for him in her eyes. She slowly leaned forward and kissed his cheek and he closed his eyes. His arms automatically slid around her waist and she smiled.

Suddenly he moved back and got up from the couch and went outside in the backyard.

He put his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes. He was standing in front of a pool in his backyard. Muskaan went behind him and pushed him in the water. He quickly turned around and saw Muskaan with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She took off her saree's palla and jumped into the water with him. His eyes were twice his size and he looked shocked. She walked towards him in the water and he moved back.

She kept coming forward and he kept going backwards until he bumped into the end of the pool.

She looked into his eyes and put her hands on either side of him. She had to get real close to get her hands behind him considering how big he was. Daya just looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled and slowly moved closer to his face by standing on her tippy toes and kissed his lips with full passion and devotion. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around her fragile waist. He deepened the kiss and she responded back. She trace his bottom lip with her tongue and he moved a bit back in shock but was still kissing her and then he calmed down and kissed her strongly again. When they parted for air Daya was smiling and Muskaan was looking down. Both were breathing heavily and looked in each others eyes and smiled. Suddenly Muskaan shivered and Daya wrapped his hands around her.

Daya smirking said. "Kiss ne kaha that paani mein kood ne keliye? Ab lag gai na thand?"

Muskaan annoyed. "Mujhe kahan lagi hai thand?"

Just then she sneezed. Daya raised an eyebrow at her and smiled sheepishly and blushed.

Daya took one look at her cute face and started laughing.

Muskaan smiling a little. "Hey what are you laughing at?"

Daya smiled back. "Nothing. Chalo ab undar chalo."

He got out of the water and gave his hand to her. She pulled herself out and stood beside him.

Muskaan smiling big said "Iska matlab tum ne mujhe maaf kardiya?"

Daya thinking. "Ummm... nahi..."

Muskaan made puppy eyes and a sad pout "nahi?"

Daya looked at her face and quickly said "Arrey mein tou Mazak kar rah tha..."

Muskaan smiled and jumped into his arms. He smiled and then tripped back and fell into the water. Muskaan screamed as they both landed the cold water and then started to laugh, Daya looked at her and then joined in. Both got out and went inside to try off. Daya went to the kitchen to make coffee and Muskaan put on a movie. Daya came back and handed a coffee mug to Muskaan and sat down beside her. She wrapped an arm around his and put her head against his chest. Daya smiled and was happy he finally got the attention he wasn't getting for a while.

A/N: OK so finally done with this story but it is really really really late. I'm so sorry about that Dayaforu. Hope you forgiven me for this really late story.


End file.
